A pesar de todo te amo
by HondaFukuro
Summary: "Intento convencerme a mí mismo de este odio que quedó después de la guerra pero lo cierto es que aún te amo, hermano" Japón y China han estado envueltos en constantes peleas territoriales desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, eso no es todo sino que esa relación que solían tener se deterioró con el tiempo, ambos asegurar odiarse pero hay algo que aún están escondiendo.


Gradualmente nuestro odio fue creciendo, desde hace tiempo no habíamos podido hablar sin discutir, el tiempo se encargó de separarnos, para él yo era un desconocido, para mí, él era la causa de mi angustia. ¿Cuándo acabaría ésta tormenta? Posiblemente nunca lo haría. Cada día la tensión entre nuestras naciones se agravaba, ¡cómo si no fuera suficiente con los problemas internos, aru!  
Ese día nuevamente debía asistir a la tan mencionada reunión de las naciones. Al llegar lo encontré a él sentado al lado de Ludwig, ambos platicaban amenamente y yo tan sólo observé con un aire de apatía, posteriormente tomé asiento al lado de Hyung Soo, que leía entretenidamente una de esas obras marxistas que tanto le gustan. Mientras los demás llegaban saqué mi teléfono celular, comencé a mandar mensajes y después me puse a jugar con las aplicaciones.

Por fin todos se reunieron, Alfred dio apertura al tema de la reunión "La guerra civil de Siria", ¡Otra vez no! No sé cuál era su afán para con eso, intentaba aún poner sanaciones a los causantes de la revuelta, mí política es no intervenir en asuntos de otros países por lo que me negué a participar y sobre todo a aceptar las propuestas. Al final no se llegó a nada con ese tema así que Alfred sacó a lista más problemas: el terrorismo en Iraq, las sanciones que debían aplicarse a Rusia (sin razón válida), la desnuclearización de Corea del Norte...En ese momento empezaron los problemas, tres de los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, entre ellos Hyung Soo, que estuvo a instantes de golpear a Alfred con su libro, mas no lo hizo, se limitó a reprocharle todo lo que se le viniera en mente. Una vez más la reunión resultó un desastre y efectivamente nada se arregló. Todos salieron de la sala de juntas menos yo, por alguna razón quise quedarme, pensaba estar solo hasta que giré mis ojos ligeramente vislumbrando a Kiku. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? Mi humor era pésimo como para sobrellevar la situación.  
Kiku se acercó a mí y con frialdad me miró tal cual como siempre.

–Tengo que hablar con usted China-san– Podía sentir el desprecio en su forma de hablar. 

–Te escucho, aru– Mi voz titubeó y no era por miedo a lo que me dijera. 

–Mis superiores se están preparando para una guerra en contra suya si no cede a dejar en paz las islas Senkaku. 

–¿Qué?– Mi mente tardó en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar –Ese territorio no te pertenece, aru– Inmediatamente me puse de pie y miré retadoramente a Kiku, por su parte, él suspiró y miró a otro lado de la sala. 

–Tengo más derecho sobre esas Islas, supongo que el combate armado será inevitable para resolver esto. 

–Espera, no quiero pelear contigo, aru. 

–Deberá escoger una de las dos. 

–Tiene que haber otra forma,aru– Insistí inconforme. 

–No la hay– Por un instante me miró a los ojos, luego se volvió hacia la puerta dándome la espalda. 

–¡Espera, aru!– Le tome del brazo reteniendolo, acción que provocó que él me mirara. 

–Si ha decidido darme las islas...– Me apresuré a interrumpirle. 

–No accederé a eso y tú lo sabes, es que...– Minutos pasaron después de que dije eso pero mi mente había quedado en blanco, mis labios no pronunciaron ni una palabra, ¿En qué pensaba en ese momento? 

–Si no va a decir nada, déjeme ir– Forcejeaba para zafar su brazo de mi agarre, mi mente seguía en blanco y en ese momento actué por simple instinto, arrinconé a Kiku contra la pared pero un sonido fuerte me hizo reaccionar, mi mejilla me dolía y a su alrededor sentía un calor intenso, posé mi mano sobre ella sobandola, esa bofetada me volvió a la realidad (quizás). 

–China-san, compórtese, a mí no me gustan estos juegos. 

–¡Eso dolió, aru!– Le reclamé lloriqueando y casi gritando. 

–Por favor tranquilícese– Dijo con una voz indiferente hacia mí. 

–¿¡Cómo me dices eso si acabas de golpearme, aru!? 

–Usted estaba muy cerca. 

–¡Esa no es excusa! 

–No es una excusa, es la verdad. 

–Sí como no, siempre encuentras algún pretexto para no disculparte por tus actos– Kiku permaneció callado por lo que proseguí hablando (ojala no lo hubiera hecho) –Así tal cual como lo hiciste después de las guerras sino-japonesas, nunca te ha importado pasar sobre los demás y lastimarlos con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, sigues siendo un imperialista y siempre lo seras, aru. Sigues a los demás por interés y cuando decides que ya no te sirven los traicionas, los matas o ves que rayos hacer para deshacerte de ellos– 

–Eso no es verdad– Noté como bajó su mirada con cierta tristeza queriendo evadirme. 

–Di lo que quieras pero no puedes cambiar el pasado y tú tampoco cambiarás, aru– Seguía soltando con rabia mis palabras sin medirlas, aún si éstas lastimaban a Kiku. 

–¡Estoy harto de que quiera hacerse la victima siempre!– El enojo se notaba en sus ojos pero puedo asegurar que yo estaba aún más enojado que él. Kiku estaba dispuesto a golpearme nuevamente, su mano se detuvo luego de recibir un golpe de parte mía. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo hice, pareciera que mi cuerpo actuase por sí solo y se negase a escuchar mis pensamientos que intentaban calmarlo. 

–Lo...Lo siento, no fue mí...mí intención, aru– Atónito sostuvo su mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida por el duro golpe, no me miró, mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso y la sombra de su fleco cubría parte de su rostro. 

–Me tengo que ir– Apenas pudo dar un paso pues le sostuve del antebrazo. 

–Espera por favor, en verdad no era mi intensión– No accedió a escucharme, seguía decidido a dejar el lugar, como último recurso lo abracé para obligarle a que se quedara. forcejeó para zafarse pero me aferré más a su cuerpo, pasaron unos segundo para que dejara de hacerlo, se había calmado. 

–Suélteme– Dijo con voz entrecortada. 

–No hasta que dejes ese enojo, aru– 

–No estoy enojado, por favor suélteme– Reprochó con fastidio ante mi negación por soltarlo. 

–Claro que lo estás, dime una cosa...¿Me odias?– Le dirigí una mirada más tierna. 

–No puedo asegurarlo. Pero tampoco negarlo– Ese tono frío apareció de nuevo en su voz. 

–Yo te quiero...– Mis palabras le causaron cierta confusión pese a ello intentó mantenerse inexpresivo –De alguna manera sigo considerándote mi hermanito. 

–No vengas ahora con eso, no después de lo que dijiste hace unos instantes– Volvió a forcejear, a pesar de ello me negué a soltarlo –Yo no te considero mi hermano– Le solté al escucharlo, esas palabras me apuñalaban cual estaca, mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, para tranquilizarme suspiré profundo. 

–Digas lo que digas te quiero, y es por eso que me duele cuando dices algo así, aru. 

–No puedo creerte, no creeré en ti, ni en tus palabras. Si fuera cierto accederías a dejar ésta lucha...– Le planté un beso en los labios para hacerlo callar, pude haberlo hecho de otra forma pero en el instante no se me ocurrió ninguna. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, no era la primera vez que había tenido sus labios contra los míos, hace mucho, cuando Kiku era pequeño me dio un beso en la boca por accidente. En ese momento Kiku era tan inocente y no comprendía el significado de una acción como esa.

Aparté mis labios de los suyos para recobrar el aliento, su rostro estaba ruborizado, sus ojos se encontraban mirándome, volví a juntar nuestros labios, tan sólo fue un pequeño roce, Kiku fue quien tomó la iniciativa ésta vez, el beso fue tímido pero lleno de dulzura.  
Mis brazos rodearon su cuelo acercándolo más a mí, el beso se intensificó y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Mis manos desataron su camisa para después quitarla y dejar al descubierto su pecho 

–¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?– Aunque mi mente pensaba eso, mi cuerpo no se detuvo hasta dejar a Kiku sin prenda alguna. Miré su miembro, estaba erecto y él temblaba mientras cubría su rostro ruborizado. 

–Prometo que seré gentil, aru– Le sonreí antes de masajear su miembro de manera lenta arrancándole algunos gemidos –Te quiero...¿Y tú, sigues sin poder afirmar ese sentimiento?– Lo miré con tristeza, esta vez temiendo por la respuesta que daría. 

–Yo...también te...quiero– Sonrió ligeramente mientras que yo aumentaba el ritmo con el cual acariciaba su virilidad, unas pequeñas gotas blanquecinas brotaron de éste manchando mi mano, lamí dicho líquido y después desabroché mi pantalón; ya no podía aguantar esas ganas de poseer a Kiku. Dejé al descubierto mi miembro, Kiku lo miraba tímidamente. 

–N...No me veas así, aru...Me avergüenzas– Miré a otro lado disimulando mi sonrojo, volví la mirada en el instante en que sentí como un mano acariciaba la punta de mi miembro, era Kiku, no podía creer que se atreviera a hacer algo así –Ah...Si...sigue– Pronuncié en tono bajo, él continuó masajenadolo lentamente, en un momento puso sus labios en la punta, el simple contacto me excitaba, sin poder contenerme dejé salir un leve gemido. Kiku comenzó a lamer mi miembro estimulándolo, a la vez acariciaba la parte baja, metió una y otra vez mi pene a su boca, no tardó mucho para que me corriera dentro de su boca, Kiku bebió aquel líquido y un poco bajó por su mentón, lo limpié con mi mano para después besarlo. Lentamente introduje uno de mis dedos en su parte posterior comenzando a estimularla moviendolo lentamente en su interior, aumenté el ritmo y con forme él se acostumbraba introduje un segundo dedo. Saqué ambos dígitos para introducir mi pene, lo deslicé por su entrada hasta que entró por completo, comencé haciendo pequeños vaivenes que de a poco aumentaron su velocidad.

Kiku me besó nuevamente, yo le correspondí e introduje mi lengua en su boca en busca de la suya.  
Ambos llegamos a nuestro punto culminante, teniendo un segundo orgasmo, pero aún no era suficiente, continuamos hasta quedar exhaustos, por fin salí de su interior y caí al lado de él sobre el suelo, tiernamente le acaricié la mejilla y le sonreí. 

–Te amo– Tenía la respiración entre cortada. 

–Yo también te amo ni-ni– La felicidad inundó mi ser al escucharlo, hacia tanto que no me había llamado así, le proporcioné un cálido beso en sus labios y después me puse de pie, tomé la ropa de Kiku y se la dí, posteriormente tomé la mía para vestirme. Todo había sido tan repentino y esplendido, tanto que olvidé que seguíamos en la sala de reuniones, sería una catástrofe si alguien llegara a vernos. Acabando de vestirnos salimos de aquel lugar, fuimos a la casa de Kiku a comer, esa noche me quedé con él, tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía con él.

A la mañana siguiente salimos juntos, íbamos agarrados de la mano, repentinamente nos encontramos con Yong Soo y con Li. 

–¡¿Qué rayos...?!– Gritó exaltado Yong Soo. 

–¿Ustedes...?– Li nos miró desconcertado. 

–Sólo les diré que nuestra relación mejoro, aru– Sonreí con toda naturalidad sin soltar a Kiku. 

–¿Cómo pasó eso, da-ze?– Reprochaba Yong Soo, Kiku y yo volteamos a vernos y sin decir nada nos sonreímos el uno al otro. 

–Es un secreto– Dijimos al mismo tiempo, al parece Li pudo imaginarse de qué se trataba por lo que nos miró y luego nos guiñó el ojo. 

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora?– Nos miró a los tres buscando respuesta. 

–Nada– Fue la palabra que recibió de nuestra parte pero eso no lo dejó conforme. 

–¡Ah, díganme, da-ze!– Caminamos dejándolo atrás mientras hacía rabietas, aunque corrió detrás de nosotros ninguno le dijo nada.


End file.
